Nem tudo é o que parece
by camila townes
Summary: Rin encontra-se cheia de problemas em sua vida,além de ter que superar a morte do marido, seu cunhado e eterno inimigo ainda quer brigar pela única lembrança que tem do irmão:a casa na Ilha Madeira! No que isso pode resultar?Já que as aparencias enganam!
1. Chapter 1

Era a primeira vez que atirava água em alguém. Principalmente num homem nu. Mais ainda. Em sua cama! E aquele imitador barato do Príncipe Encantado da Bela Adormecida era nada mais nada menos do que Seshumaru

Fazia meses que não sorriam nas foi impossível se manter séria numa situação como aquela. Por outro lado, a malicia não era uma de suas características. Mas bem que o vilão do seu cunhado estava merecendo um castigo.

Afinal, o que ele fazia em sua casa? Teria... Descoberto?

O homem se moveu e ela se sentiu congelar. Depois o ouviu murmurar sonolento:

- Kagura, por favor...

A surpresa e a raiva lhe deram vontade de gritar. O mistério estava explicado. Seshumaru havia invadido a casa que deveria estar vazia desde o ano anterior. Tirara os lençóis de cima dos móveis e se instalara. Também estava explicado o susto que tomara quando uma mulher morena viera em sua direção, no momento em que manobrava o carro alugado para entrar na garagem.

Que crápula! Trouxera uma mulher em sua casa e dormira com ela em _sua_ cama! E ter de suportar essa afronta depois de tudo que passara com a morte de Inuyasha.

Fora a solidão e a angustia que a trouxeram a ilha da Madeira. Aquela casa pertencera a Inuyasha, e que agora era dela, fora planejada como um refúgio as preocupações. Em vez disso, uma se suas maiores preocupações estava ali, materializada.

Os olhos azuis percorreram, mais uma vez, o físico perfeito. Seshumaru era atraente demais. Até mesmo ela, detestando-o como detestava, não era imune a seu magnetismo que, segundo Inuyasha, tinha o poder de seduzir todas as mulheres do mundo.

Oh, sim, ela sabia tudo sobre o cunhado. Seu marido lhe falara muito sobre a legendária e insaciável luxúria do irmão e sobre suas mentiras patológicas.

O pior era que o destino o moldara como resposta ao sonho de cada mulher e naquele dia o colocara, em posição estratégica, sobre lençóis de linho verde-esmeralda como se estivesse posando para uma revista exclusiva para mulheres.

A luz que infiltrava pelas venezianas via-se as gotículas de suor brilhando ao longo da coluna.

De repente, o corpo se moveu quase que imperceptivelmente como se estivesse mergulhado em algum sonho erótico. Ela pestanejou. Precisa se afastar. Seus olhos não poderiam continuar fixos naquela pele morena e acetinada por inteiro.

A idéia de Seshumaru se bronzeando em seu jardim sem usar qualquer tipo de roupa a perturbou. Embora nunca tivesse pisado naquela mansão, datada do século VXIII, até dez minutos atrás, o que vira fora o suficiente para ela se apaixonar. O que não esperava, quando resolvera subir para conhecer o andar superior, fora encontrá-lo. Nu.

- Por onde quer que eu vá você estraga a minha vida. Rin falou consigo mesma. – Até mesmo nesta Ilha mágica e paradisíaca, onde pensei que iria curar meus nervos abalados, você aparece! Muito bem Príncipe Encantado – ela se decidiu. – Hora de levantar.

Antes, porém, que despejasse a água, um de seus pulsos foi preso pela mão grande e forte do cunhado que ainda não havia acordado de todo.

- Céus! É a bruxa da Branca de Neve! – A pressão em seu pulso aumentou. – Mas eu, se você insiste em mencionar personagens de história infantil, sou o Lobo Mau, e não gosto de ficar molhado. Portanto, se não quiser se arrepender, meu conselho é guardar essa jarra.

O coração de Rin disparou no peito, mas ela não se não se alterou. A vida lhe ensinara a se proteger, ao menos.

- oh, desculpe. Então você não é o Príncipe Encantado?

- não da ultima vez que me olhei no Espelho – ele zombou ao mesmo tempo em que puxava os lençóis até os quadris.

Com o aumento do ritmo de sua pulsação, como sempre acontecia quando Seshumaru estava por perto, Rin sentiu que corava. Havia algo com aquele homem. Nenhum outro acelerava sua adrenalina como ele. E era por estar ciente disso que ela sempre o tratara com a maior frieza possível.

- Lobo ou não, você esta na minha cama. Ela reclamou, e despejou um pouco de água num copo, como se essa fosse sua única intenção durante todo o tempo.

Cínico, como sempre, Seshumaru ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo:

- sua cama? Ele repetiu. – Acho que não. Um de meus antepassados a comprou de um capitão francês em 1789. Pelo que sei, esta é a suíte máster. A suíte dos homens da casa.

Ela sentiu vontade de gritar. Detestava o hábito de Seshumaru de lembrar a diferença entre sua origem aristocrática e a família simples na qual ela nascera.

- suíte máster? O termo não lhe parece um pouco antiquado?

- não quando eu a ocupo.

- Esta casa é minha e eu quero ficar com este quarto.

- nesse caso, seja bem-vinda. – ele sorriu e ergueu a barra do lenços.

- sem você dentro.

- ah, quer que eu saia? Está bem.

Seshumaru pôs um pé para fora do colchão e fez menção de se levantar.

- Não! Sim! Não agora – ela respondeu. – Não gosto de vê-lo com roupa, quanto mais sem! Vou deixá-lo sozinho e quando voltar espero que tenha saído não só deste quarto, como da casa. E da ilha, se possível. Duvido que ela seja grande o suficiente para nós dois.

- a hospitalidade nunca foi seu forte – Ele a observou com a sombra de um sorriso. – Interessante como você se descontrola a cada vez que me aproximo.

**Continua...**

**Oi! Meu nome é Camila Townes e essa é a minha primeira fic de Inuyasha... Ela é sobre o meu casal preferido: Seshy e Rin... Espero que vocês sejam legais e acompanhem, e se puderem deixem reviews...**

**Essa fic é baseada em outra fic: Beijos de Fogo, da Drik Phelton, e originalmente é de Harry Potter, e eu devidamente pedi autorização da autora... Portanto, ela sabe o que estou fazendo...**

**Espero que aproveitem esse capitulo, **

**Bjos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II: Será tão doce e inocente?**_

_- a hospitalidade nunca foi seu forte – Ele a observou com a sombra de um sorriso. – Interessante como você se descontrola a cada vez que me aproximo. – o mesmo tom de voz baixo e íntimo que sempre se infiltrava em seu corpo como um ladrão._

- não acho nada interessante – respondeu calma. – E minha perturbação tem uma razão de ser. Sou extremamente hospitaleira, mas com aqueles que sabem se comportar.

- agora entendi – ele retrucou com falsa inocência. – você espera que eu me embebede e atire alguém na piscina.

Rin cerrou os dentes.

- você chegou num momento da festa quando os convidados estavam quase fora de controle, apesar de eu não ter culpa disso.

- convidados estranhos os seus que não souberam respeitá-la no dia do seu casamento.

Ela corou.

- ao menos não abusaram de minha hospitalidade...

- tentando seduzi-la? – ele a interrompeu. – Acha que é por isso que estou aqui?

- você é que esta dizendo. Sustentou firmemente um olhar cínico, entretanto internamente a pressão em seu peito era grande. Homens como Seshumaru deveriam exibir um sinal tatuado na fronte: "Perigo".

- tudo o que fiz foi dar um beijo nessa boca macia. – Ela apertou os lábios. – e beijos não significam nada, não é? Principalmente entre parentes.

- não foi um beijo entre parentes e você sabe disso! Ela retrucou.

- eu só respondi a provocação.

- eu o provoquei? Rin quase engasgou de indignação.

Ele deu de ombros.

- claro! Você sabe como acelerar a pressão sanguínea de um homem. Olhe-se agora! Desafiadora, destemida, o corpo exalando uma energia vibrante. Nesse exato momento, minha doce e sexy Rin, você está me provocando.

- não sou sua e nem sou doce. E muito menos sexy. Você está falando bobagens! Tu tivestes oportunidade, mas deixou-me, então não comece!

- você é a mulher mais sexy que já conheci.

- Imagi... Imaginação sua. – protestou furiosa por não conseguir disfarçar o efeito que Seshumaru lhe causava.

- os homens nunca conseguem resistir a mulheres vulneráveis que ruborizam com facilidade.

- não deveria se admirar! Você é tão insolente que faz meu sangue ferver.

- Ora, minha pequena, reconheça. Você já brincava com os homens aos dezessete anos quando nos reencontramos naquele navio em Amsterdã.

- você invadiu minha cabine e me proibiu de me aproximar de seu irmão! Chama isso de reencontro?

- reconheço que não teve tempo para tanto. Quando a vi, apenas consegui notar a razão pela qual ele não pôde lhe resistir. Não estava pronta para encontrar uma mulher tão sedutora.

A morena entreabriu os lábios, sem perceber, diante daquele olhar de fogo, mas logo os fechou e tentou se concentrar no último insulto.

- eu era inocente, não sabia nada sobre sedução.

Por um momento passou pela mente de Seshumaru que Inuyasha poderia ter inventado muitas histórias a seu respeito de forma a se vangloriar perante o irmão. Afinal, a inclinação para a mentira havia sido um de seus piores defeitos.

- poderia fazer o favor se sair agora? Estou cansada e...

- nosso primeiro beijo me virou de cabeça para baixo. E tenho certeza que ele também mexeu com você – Declarou o moreno sem preâmbulos.

O ar pareceu ficar mais pesado.

- sim- confessou, sem fôlego. – foi desde esse gesto que eu comecei a desprezá-lo. Eu era a namorada de seu irmão!

- começou a me desprezar ou me desejar? Não podemos esquecer o que houve nas Ilhas Seychelles no ano seguinte, podemos? Ou é algum costume nativo a noiva se oferecer a outro homem no dia de seu casamento?

- eu não me ofereci! – Defendeu-se. – estava casada havia apenas uma hora.

- mas foi nadar sozinha!

Ela não queria se lembrar da horrível celebração com os amigos bêbados de Inuyasha.

- só porque eu resolvi nadar na praia, de biquíni, não significava que estava à caça de tipos como você!

- não? Todo aquele ambiente clamava por sexo.

Mais uma vez ela foi obrigada a se lembrar da festa mais desagradável em que estivera.

- não me julgue por aquelas pessoas.

- infelizmente a comparação é inevitável. Diga-me com quem andas que eu te direi quem és. Os jornalistas descreveram seu casamento como uma orgia, não gostei de ler o nome de minha cunhada nas manchetes. E com tantos fatos escabrosos, você finge ter se importado com um abraço e beijo casual.

"Casual!" Ela pensou. Se aquele beijo fora casual, como seria quando ele beijasse pra valer?

- eu não queria uma cena! Assim que pude escapar de suas mãos, corri na direção oposta, lembra-se?

- o que mais me espantou foi você conseguir convencer meu irmão de que nosso beijo foi inofensivo sob aquela palmeira.

O estomago de Rin deu uma reviravolta conforme ela se lembrava da fraqueza que dominara seu corpo naquele instante.

- pobre Inuyasha. Como você foi cruel em sua vingança por ousarmos desobedecê-lo.

- ele nunca duvidou do seu amor? Seshumaru insistiu.

- claro que duvidou! Você sabe como ele se sentia com relação a você. Perdeu toda a confiança em si. Acreditou realmente que eu estava atraída por você. Eu queria que você tivesse ido para o inferno em minha noite de núpcias. Inuyasha estava tão perturbado que... – ela se calou, mas era tarde demais.

As mãos do homem estavam fechadas e seu peito arfava.

- será que você não pode respeitá-lo nem agora? Não me interessa o que se passou em seu quarto. Sei que o magoei. Acha que isso me deu prazer? Mas eu teria feito qualquer coisa para afastá-lo de você. Queria vê-la sofrer, Rin, mas nada toca suas emoções, não é?

Ela o encarou em silencio. Ele não sabia. Ele não fazia nem idéia de nada. Mas agora estava evidente o quanto ele a odiava.

- não vou sair daqui. É melhor você se afastar. Voei mais de seis mil milhas sem dormir um só minuto e preciso descansar por algumas horas.

- por quê? Ele se fez de desentendido.

- porque não consigo dormir em aviões. E você sabe muito bem disso. Não queria sonhar com as besteiras que você me dizia quando éramos crianças. Essa época passou, felizmente, e isso não é um sonho, mas um pesadelo.

Estava tão alterada que sua respiração ficou ofegante. E ele começou a olhar para os seios que subiam e desciam sob o top de jérsei.

- está usando roupas mais modernas, que diferença do vestido preto de viúva em que a vi da última vez. Saia laranja com aberturas até as coxas e top vermelho!

- terapia das cores – ela retrucou – para atrair a atenção dos fiscais de alfândega sobre mim e não sobre minha bagagem.

- deliciosa! O detalhe da saia realça o comprimento de suas pernas.

"Esse homem é doido" Pensou a morena.

- você nunca me conheceu realmente. – ela murmurou.

- eu soube o que significava assim que a vi: problemas para o meu irmão. Uma hippie.

- eu não tinha um centavo! Não conseguia encontrar em prego nem lugar para morar em Amsterdã.

- então deu um jeito de arrumar alguém para te sustentar. E o tolo do meu irmão achou que para isso teria de se casar com você.

- ele me amava! Por que o chama de tolo? Como ousa ofendê-lo quando não pode mais se defender? Se Inuyasha era ingênuo, a culpa foi sua por tê-lo dominado durante a maior parte de sua vida!

Seshumaru a encarou sem piedade.

- meu irmão era ingênuo. Algumas amizades que fez foram desastrosas. Nunca deveria ter soltado suas rédeas. No instante em que isso aconteceu, uma jovem madame colocou suas mãos sobre ele.

Apesar de calmo, o olhar era duro como aço.

- você já disse isso uma centena de vezes. Considera-me uma oportunista, mas adivinhe uma coisa: o meu conceito sobre você é ainda pior! Por que não deixamos como está?

Apesar do discurso em sua defesa, Rin estava começando a duvidar de sua própria inocência na morte de Inuyasha. Os ataques insistentes e brutais de Seshumaru a seu caráter pareciam estar enfraquecendo-a.

Depois que saira da casa dos Taishos, a família de Seshumaru, se encontraram apenas quatro vezes: em Amsterdã, no seu casamento, na descoberta da doença de Inuyasha e no funeral de Kagome e Inuyasha. E em todas as quatro vezes, brigaram.

- para uma viúva supostamente doce e inocente, você parece muito à vontade estando a sós com um homem nu, em um quarto.

Ela já havia sido condenada dissesse sim ou não.

- minha objeção se refere ao fato de minha privacidade ter sido violada. Tudo o mais deixa de ter importância. Você não tem o direito de entrar nesta casa quando bem entende. Ela me pertence e você não é bem-vindo. Queira se vestir e dar o fora!

Seshumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos com impaciência.

- o que veio fazer nessa Ilha?

"Estou fugindo do passado", a mulher pensou.

**Continua...**

N/A: olá pessoass! Eu sei que esse capitulo foi meio fraquinho, mas ele é um aperitivo necessário para o próximo. Como vocês puderam perceber o Seshumaru e a Rin se conhecem a muito tempo, a questão é por que eles não ficaram juntos? Por que a Rin se casou com o Inuyasha? O que aconteceu no casamento deles? Por que o Inuyasha e a Kagome morreram?

Eu sei que são muitas perguntas, mas eu estou trabalhando para tentar responde-las...Fiquei tão feliz com os comentários que passei a madrugada pensando em como desenrolar essa fic...

Muito obrigada as reviews, elas me fizeram saltitar... e por conseqüência postar mais rápido...

**Meyllin****: **sinto-me muito lisonjeada por você ter gostado do primeiro capitulo. E eu concordo que o Seshumaru é mesmo lindo, ainda mais moreno e deitado sobre lençóis verde esmeralda... hehehhehehehe!!! O que você achou desse capitulo? Ele ainda está nu! ; )

**Gabrielle Fioranelli****:** ai que felicidade em saber que você está disposta em acompanhar a minha fic. Vou tentar não ser má para atualizar. De fato, atualizei rápido porque fiquei muito feliz com as reviews! : ) . De agora em diante, muita coisa vai ser respondida sobre o passado do nosso casal principal, e de outras pessoas que também estão envolvidas... Minha cabeça está a mil, só de pensar no próximo capitulo...Eu já comecei a escrevê-lo....

**Drik Phelton****:** ai coisa boa te ver por aqui, acho que a sua fic é muito boa mesmo!!!! E que ótimo que você está achando interessante... Pois é entre o Seshumaru e a Rin já esteve o Inuyasha, hehehehhehehehe!! Você gostou mesmo do príncipe encantado? !!!Kakakakakakakakak!!!

Muito obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! A todos os que lêem... E se puderem deixem essa humilde autora feliz... Façam essa autora abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha...

Bjos! /o/


	3. Eu sempre te amei Só você não enxerga

_- Seshoumaru- sama? A pequena menina de aproximadamente cinco anos de idade bateu quase que imperceptivelmente na porta do quarto. – Seshy! Você ta acordado?_

_A insistente batida na porta fez com que o jovem rapaz de marcantes olhos dourados desviasse seus pensamentos e sorrisse. Obviamente, ele sabia a quem pertenciam às batidas. _

_- Seshoumaru! Insistiu a menininha de cabelos e olhos castanhos. _

_Subitamente a porta foi aberta e o dono do quarto olhou atentamente para a garota parada a sua frente segurando um coelhinho de pelúcia._

_- não consegue dormir de novo, Rin?! Por que choras?_

_- tem bichos na minha cama! Respondeu inocentemente. _

_- e você veio aqui para que eu os espantasse?_

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça._

_- então o que estamos esperando para mandá-los embora? Sorriu calidamente e pegou a mão dela. Andaram pelos enormes corredores da casa da Família Taisho e chegaram aos aposentos da menina._

_A primeira coisa que fez foi colocá-la atrás de si, protetoramente, em seguida observou todos os cantos do local e constatou:_

_- não há mais ninguém aqui. Não há motivos para preocupação._

_- é. Disparou simplesmente a menina._

_- tem algo mais que você queira me dizer?_

_Antes que ela respondesse um trovão interrompeu e a menina agarrou-se as pernas do mais velho que logo deduziu o real motivo do medo dela._

_- você tem medo de trovões? _

_- e de raios também. Sorriu. Sou muito medrosa, o barulho deles me assustam e a claridade deles me dá calafrios._

_Mais um trovão. A menina pressionou o rostinho contra as vestes do outro._

_- não há o que temer. Eu estou aqui contigo. Você confia em mim?_

_- sempre!_

_- então vamos combinar assim: essa noite eu vou lhe contar uma história pra você dormir e não pensar no que acontece lá fora. Tudo bem?_

_A menina corou. _

_- você vai passar a noite aqui comigo? _

_- só até você dormir. _

_- não. - Fez cara de choro. - A tempestade não vai passar. Eu não quero ficar sozinha, não me abandone Seshoumaru- sama._

_- eu não vou a lugar nenhum se você não quiser. Ele dirigiu-se a cama cor de rosa dela e sentou-se. – Venha! Vou lhe contar uma história muito interessante._

_Rin correu ao encontro do rapaz. Beijou-lhe a face e deitou-se passando o edredom por cima do corpo. O menino corou. Mas aceitou de bom grado o calor daquele gesto._

_- eu quero que você ouça com atenção porque o que vou te contar é uma história real que ocorreu numa Ilha muito linda, esse local é muito especial para a minha família._

_Os olhinhos da menina brilharam em emoção. E ela confirmou que prestaria atenção com um balançar da cabeça._

_- Não se sabe ao certo quem descobriu a Ilha da Madeira. Segundo a lenda, foi um inglês, sir Robert Machin, um homem apaixonado por uma linda mulher chamada Anne d' Arfet. A família de Anne, muito rica, não o aprovava devido à diferença de nível social, e tentou obrigar a jovem a se casar com um homem que ela não amava. Para poderem permanecer juntos, Machin e Anne resolveram fugir. Em 1346, conseguiram um barco e fugiram para a França. Mas o barco foi apanhado por uma terrível tempestade e desviado para o sul, até chegar a Ilha Madeira. O casal não teve tempo de desembarcar e foi apanhado por outra tempestade que afundou o barco. Exausta, Anne morreu nos braços de seu amor. Alguns dias depois, Machin, incapaz de viver sem sua querida Anne, também morreu._

_- é linda seshy! E muito romântica. _

_- e o que você sabe sobre romantismo, menina?_

_- o suficiente para saber que eu amo você. Disse bocejando e entregando-se ao sono._

_Mais tarde, Seshoumaru levantou-se delicadamente da cama, retirando os braços da menina que o abraçavam. A chuva havia passado, e os primeiros raios da manhã já eram vistos. Observou mais uma vez a face serena da criança antes de sair da porta e suspirou:_

_- eu queria não amar você._

_* ~* ~*~*~*~*~*_

"_**estou fugindo do passado". Rin pensou.**_

- pareceu-me um bom lugar. Afinal Inuyasha me deixou esta casa. Pensei em aproveitá-la para umas pequenas férias.

O olhar de Seshoumaru se desviou para as paredes como se esperasse dar por falta de alguma coisa. Rin o imitou e notou os quadros flamengos empoeirados e as paisagens madeirenses com seus precipícios e cachoeiras. A ansiedade, contudo, não deu lugar a qualquer outro tipo de interesse.

Talvez ele tivesse descoberto a péssima situação financeira em que Inuyasha se encontrava antes de morrer e fosse essa a razão de sua presença. Mas se ela tivesse ao menos um pouquinho de sorte, ele nunca descobriria. Ou a culparia ainda mais.

- já esteve aqui antes?

- nunca. Sabe como é, os desfiles de modas de Longchamps, Monte Carlo e Paris não me deixaram muito tempo livre. - Como sempre ela preferiu responder com sarcasmo. Não queria sequer imaginar o que ele faria se soubesse a verdade. – E se está preocupado com a falta de alguma coisa, acabei de chegar neste minuto. Ainda não tive tempo de checar a prataria e muito menos a galeria de arte da família.

- ainda bem pra você.

A ameaça ficou pairando no ar. O instinto de vingança dele era lendário. Quando seu falecido marido implorara para não contar ao irmão que metade da fortuna Taisho havia sido perdida, ela detectara medo em sua voz. E se isso não bastasse, Seshoumaru atravessara a Europa atrás do irmão para impedi-lo de se casar, usando mentiras e trapaças. Ma o pior fora o abraço e o beijo que ele lhe dera, o qual chegara a abalar a masculinidade de Inuyasha.

Seus instintos lhe diziam para recuar para bem longe da cama e dos braços de Seshumaru (n/a: que ainda está nu!), mas ela sabia que o ataque seria sua única defesa.

- talvez você é quem esteja aqui para se apoderar de algumas lembranças de família. – ela sugeriu.

_- _se eu quisesse levar tudo o que minha família colecionou ao longo dos séculos, teria chamado um caminhão e feito a mudança. Não sou homem de fazer as coisas pela metade.

- ao menos teria sido uma explicação para a sua presença.

- gosto de viajar.

- já pensou em conhecer a lua? Ela indagou e se arrependeu em seguida.

- oh, sim, freqüentemente. Mas em meus sonhos eu vejo você no foguete. Só que seu destino não é alcançado. Sua nave é sugada por um buraco negro.

Aborrecida consigo mesma, Rin se virou e foi até a janela para abrir as venezianas.

- Inuyasha ficaria triste se nos visse brigando desse jeito. Murmurou, cansada.

- Ele está morto.

- mas não sua memória.

- é claro. Você passou os últimos quatro anos ao lado dele. Embora, no último, já pudesse se considerar praticamente livre para fazer o que quisesse. – ele fez uma pausa como se esperasse uma resposta dela. Entretanto, Rin manteve-se calada e pensando na carga que fora colocada em seus ombros. – Minhas lembranças de Inuyasha vão muito alem das suas.

O tom dolorido a fez voltar. Antes não tivesse. A hostilidade naqueles olhos poderia tê-la partido em duas, se isso fosse possível

- eu sei o quanto vocês se gostavam.

- e vocês nunca deveriam ter se reencontrado.

- aconteceu e acabou. Por que insistes? Por que sempre temos que brigar por causa de Inuyasha?

- é isso que pensa?

- lógico. O que mais seria? Nós dois o amamos, mas de forma diferente.

- você pelo dinheiro. E eu por sermos do mesmo sangue.

- La vem você outra vez! Não é de se admirar que você desperte o pior de mim. Não costumo ser agressiva em minhas respostas com mais ninguém.

- é porque ninguém enxerga a criatura egoísta que você é por trás da mascara. Fui o único contra o seu casamento e você não estava acostumada a se ver ameaçada. Seus modos afáveis escondem uma determinação férrea.

- posso ser forte quando necessário. Principalmente quando acredito que estou sendo injustiçada. Não entendo como você criou tanta antipatia comigo, não éramos assim.

- fácil. Parei de gostar de você a partir do momento em que meu irmão de dezessete anos falou-me que iria se casar com uma garota sem nenhum centavo.

- você foi o culpado pela nossa fuga. Não acha que exagerou ao envolver a polícia turca? Como pôde acusar seu irmão de tê-lo roubado?

- eu teria feito qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria.

- você é um perigo para a sociedade.

Com um movimento brusco a mulher abriu a janela e pestanejou ao sentir a luz primaveril aquecer seu rosto tenso e pálido.

O lado de fora da casa era sem dúvida alguma o Éden. Primaveras vermelhas se enroscavam pelo teto da varanda e o gramado brilhava de tão verde. Duas pombinhas arrolhavam sobre uma mimosa coberta de flores amarelas e uma brisa muito suave agitava levemente as folhas das palmeiras.

Seu humor melhorou ao avistar ainda mais adiante, do outro lado do vale, as videiras que se espalhavam desde os terraços mais baixos até as colinas íngremes que pareciam terminar numa parede de montanhas com os picos brancos de neve. Sim, fizera bem em vir. Assim que ele fosse embora, tudo ficaria bem.

- Seshumaru- ela o chamou, tentando mais uma vez contemporizar-, a hostilidade que existe entre nó dois é demasiada grande. Você tem o Japão, por que não me deixa em paz.

- porque este é o meu lar

- seu lar?Ela endureceu imediatamente a voz. - Você está pisando em meu território.

- você não merece ser dona dessa quinta. Que diabos conhece sobre sua história? O mais provável é que já esteja pensando em reformá-la. Aposto que teria coragem de mandar instalarem uma hidromassagem, ou não?

- você se enganou outra vez. Conheço não só a história desta casa, como da Ilha. Inuyasha me fez prometer que... – Ela mordeu a língua antes de se trair. – ele queria que eu viesse para cá. E você não sabe nada a meu respeito, nem sobre a minha vida com seu irmão. Está completamente errado quanto ao meu caráter.

-infelizmente quem está errada é você. Conheço muito bem a vida que levavam. Festas regadas a champanhe, o circuito social mais enfadonho e glamouroso. Você mesma admitiu. Esqui em Gstaad, compras em Nova York, festival de cinema em Cannes, jogos em Wimbledon, corridas em Ascot. Uma vida superficial e vazia para uma mulher superficial e vazia.

Rin sentiu que as lagrimas de autopiedade estavam prestes a assomar aos olhos. Partiria seu coração falar sobre o que realmente acontecera. Seus nervos estavam tão abalados devido ao passado recente, que culminara na morte de Inuyasha e Kagome. Não suportava nem pensar quanto menos falar. Seshoumaru não acreditaria em uma só palavra que dissesse. Além do que, a última coisa que queria era chorar em sua frente.

- qualquer que seja sua opinião sobre mim, precisa aceitar a situação. A Quinta das Magnólias agora me pertence. Não tem mais direito de usá-la. – Ela se lembrou da morena e não teve forças para se controlar. – Principalmente como um bordel.

- você esta ofendendo minha honra!

- honra? Como pode falar em honra um homem que tenta seduzir a cunhada?

- Basta! Cerrou os dentes.

Receosa que ele fosse saltar da cama, Rin virou-se para a janela. Um segundo depois ouviu os passos atravessarem o quarto e se deterem as suas costas. Seshoumaru estava tão próximo que ela sentiu o calor que irradiava de seu corpo.

- afaste-se de mim! Gritou, o corpo tremendo. – Não tem vergonha?

- absolutamente nenhuma. Mais uma coisa em comum, não acha?

- nós não temos nada em comum!

A vontade dela era se virar e lhe dar um tapa, mas não tinha essa coragem. Ciente disso, ele a mantinha prisioneira de encontro a janela (n/a: ainda nu! aiaiaiaiaiiaiaia)

As pombinhas haviam desaparecido. Em lugar delas, viu uma águia atravessar o vale, vasculhando os terraços à procura de uma presa.

"- _isso_ _mesmo. Tente se distrair. Não demonstre a ele o que esta sentindo_" Pensou a mulher.

- temos no mínimo duas coisas em comum. Inuyasha é uma delas. Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

As mãos dele se apoiaram no beiral da janela, uma de cada lado de Rin. Os músculos dos braços pareciam tensos.

- sequer pertencemos à mesma raça humana. Respondeu rude.

- não adianta negar. Você é tão impiedosa quanto eu. Esse é o segundo ponto em comum. Determinação inabalável. Ambos sabemos o que queremos e como conseguir. O preço não importa. A única diferença é que eu obedeço a um código de honra e você não. Algo que me é precioso. – Ele aproximou os lábios de sua nuca, de forma que ela sentiu o hálito morno em sua pele. – não tente espezinhar minha honra, Rin, ou eu farei com que as guerras gregas se tornem jogos de crianças em comparação.

O tom ameaçador fez o sangue de Rin gelar nas veias. Num gesto de desafio, ela ergueu a cabeça com violência, de forma que os cabelos castanhos escuros esvoaçaram ao redor do rosto.

- intimidações não me atingem. – mentiu. – meu pai trabalhou em um clube noturno e me ensinou todos os truques dos homens. Como vê não estou nada impressionada.

- mas deveria, não sou de fazer ameaças vazias. Aqueles que me conhecem, sabem que é melhor fugir de mim nesses momentos. Você, contudo, além de não me conhecer, não tem juízo nessa linda cabeça. Até mesmo Inuyasha reconhecia que você tinha muita arrogância e pouco cérebro.

- parece que você preparou um vasto repertório de insultos, não é? Ela zombou, tinha certeza que ele estava mentindo em relação à Inuyasha. Quanto a ela ser arrogante e teimosa, estava longe de imaginar o quanto! - Quero que vá embora – Repetiu – Agora!

- vou ficar. Vim para cá em busca de um pouco de paz.

Paz! Que palavra doce. Ela ansiava por paz há tanto tempo, que perdera a conta. Resolvera viajar a Ilha da Madeira e ficar naquela casa por ser seu único refúgio. Estava esgotada de tanto enfrentar problemas de negócios, cenas emocionais e lembranças do passado.

Rin mordeu os lábios. Nos dois últimos meses entrara num processo inconsciente de depressão. A melhora ocorrera somente quando resolveu dar início aos preparativos para a viagem e apara uma vida de tranqüilidade e beleza naquela Ilha. Sozinha, na privacidade da Quinta, conseguiria se recuperar e voltar lentamente à vida. Mas agora tudo isso seria impossível. Teria que vestir mais uma vez a armadura e enfrentar outra batalha. A paz dele que fosse para o inferno.

- não tenho a menor intenção de favorecer um homem que tentou arruinar a felicidade do próprio irmão. – ela grunhiu, os punhos fechados com tanta força que as unhas chegaram a machucar a pele.

- se está pensando em me agredir, esqueça – ele avisou em tom sarcástico. – Acabaríamos nos atracando e rolando pelo chão, e...

- Eu agredi-lo? Que idéia! Para agredi-lo eu teria que tocá-lo. – Rin estremeceu, perplexa com o que sentiu ao se imaginar tocando aquela pele morena e sendo abraçada por aqueles braços. Seus nervos pareciam prestes a explodir. – Será que você ainda não entendeu? Você é repulsivo a mim. Vá embora!

Fez-se silencio.

Ela havia atacado a vaidade de um homem. O ponto mais vulnerável. Seshoumaru era muito orgulhoso. Sempre fora admirado, temido e idolatrado como o herdeiro do poderio Taisho. O irmão mais fraco e reticente fora completamente ignorado.

A respiração se tornou mais rápida e ela percebeu que ele estava se controlando com extrema dificuldade. Embora não visse, Rin podia imaginar o peito do homem subindo e descendo, os lábios apertados um contra o outro. Ela enrijeceu. Ele faria com que se arrependesse de suas palavras.

- você realmente me detesta – ele murmurou e apertou seu ombro. Ela se encolheu de medo. Sim, de medo, tentou se convencer. - eu sempre quis saber quais eram seus sentimentos por mim. Tolice a minha, não?

- sim. Ela respondeu rápida demais.

Em seguida ele tocou em seu cabelo e ela teve ímpetos de gritar, ele sabia como intimidar as pessoas. Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, venceria aquele metido autocrático.

Talvez, não naquele momento! Não quando ele, de repente, soltou seu cabelo e deslizou uma das mãos suavemente por suas costas. Ela ficou tão perturbada que sua respiração embaçou o vidro.

- não acha que se eu fosse uma pessoa vingativa poderia atirá-la, agora, por essa janela? Ele disse de maneira sinistra embora em tom normal

Ela fechou os olhos. Será que ele estava sentindo o cheiro do medo que exalava de seu corpo?

- uma medida drástica demais. Não valeria o trabalho de limpar depois o local do crime.

Ele deu uma pequena risada e retirou a mão.

- você se tornou uma garota valente. Por esse motivo, uma vez que nada lhe atinge, por que não me deixa dormir uma hora ou duas? Estou no limite de minhas forças.

- então eu estava certa sobre a mulher que vi saindo daqui quando cheguei! Exclamou zangada e com o rosto vermelho.

- não, não estava! Ele retrucou. – Você não viu Kagura, entendeu?

- eu vi! Ela repetiu, indignada com a cena imaginaria da mulher nos braços dele, em sua cama.

Ele a fez se virar de modo brusco. Sem poder evitar, Rin abaixou os olhos e ele sorriu ao constatar o alívio com que ela notou o lençol amarrado ao redor dos quadris. Mas a seriedade logo voltou aos olhos amarelos.

- nunca comente com ninguém que ela esteve nessa casa, em especial comigo.

Ela o encarou, intrigada. Por que ele estava tão preocupado com a reputação da mulher? Ou não. Era sua própria reputação que o preocupava.

- ela é casada?

- sim, e não finja que ficou chocada. Também já passou por esse tipo de experiência, não? - Eles estavam próximos demais, sua pulsação estava dizendo. – agora, seja uma boa menina, e prometa ficar de boca fechada.

- esta bem. – ela acabou concordando. – sua promiscuidade é problema seu, não meu. Não é minha intenção abalar a fé de um homem infeliz na esposa adúltera.

- talvez seja mais fácil pensar nela como uma colega.

- o que está querendo dizer?

Ele deu um sorriso de deboche e voltou para a cama, onde se deitou sobre uma pilha de travesseiros, como um deus romano.

- interessante como você assumiu, de imediato, que ela é uma oportunista, uma caça- fortuna. Por que age assim, acha que todas as mulheres são iguais?

- eu não...

- claro que pensou! Ele a interrompeu.

- eu não...

- ela está apaixonada por mim – Seshoumaru tornou a interrompê-la com assombrosa franqueza. – Isso vem acontecendo há anos. Portanto, deixe-a.

Ela sentiu que parava de respirar. Por alguma razão aquela informação fez com que sentisse uma leve pontada de irritação. Ele estava apaixonado por uma mulher que pertencia a outro. Seria esse o motivo de tanta amargura?

- quer dizer que você está apaixonado por uma mulher casada há anos?

- sim. Ele admitiu.

- oh, eu sinto muito. – disse com sinceridade. – o que pensa em fazer? – como ele não respondeu, Rin continuou. – Deixe-a. Acará conhecendo outra e...

- não!

- é verdade. - Ela prosseguiu penalizada. – uma outra mulher surgirá e você...

- não, Rin, o amor não funciona assim. Não para mim. Sou homem de apenas uma mulher. Eu entreguei a ela todo o meu coração. Não sobrou nada para outra.

- isso significa que continuará lutando?- Ela indagou num fio de voz.

- isso significa. – ele deu um sorriso cínico. – que me contentarei com o pouco que conseguir.

- sexo?

- Por que não? Meu desejo por ela é insaciável. Não sou como você que não sabe o que é uma obsessão, uma paixão tão forte que chega a ameaçar o bom senso.

- oh, Seshoumaru, você é um homem forte. Não permita que essa obsessão estrague sua vida. Pense no marido dessa mulher.

- o quê? Oh... – ele deu uma risada de desdém. – não se preocupe, não costumo destruir casamentos. Além do mais creio que ele nunca a amou de verdade.

Fim do capitulo três...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

n/a: oi pessoal, tudo bem? Não quis enrolar muito pra postar esse capitulo... espero que vocês tenham gostado. Deu pra perceber que entre eles há muita amargura e ressentimentos e talvez isso não seja nem por culpa deles...

Hum... Essa Rin é devagar mesmo... O Seshoumaru gosta dela e a recíproca é verdadeira, mas ela parece que não vê... Estou temporariamente chateada com ela.. .hehehehee!!!

Vocês atentaram ao pequeno flash back no começo do capitulo?! Ele, talvez, mostre quão antigo é esse amor entre eles, e que ainda eles já se conhecem há muito tempo... até moraram sobre o mesmo tempo... Vou ficar calada se não entrego o resto...

Agora as importantíssimas reviews:

**Hachi-chan 2****: **olá nova leitora linda... Seu chute talvez faça sentido, ou ao menos passa perto da verdade... hehehehehhehee! Você é boa no chute, digamos que bateu na trave e falta poucos centímetros pra entrar no gol....Será mesmo que eles não se gostam?!! O que você acha depois desse capitulo? Ah eu quis fazer a Rin um pouco hippie quando ela era mais nova pq ela era muito independente... hehehehheeh! Viagem minha... Brigada pela review e adooooooooooooorei!

**Meyllin****: **pelo menos nos últimos quatro anos as coisas foram bem conturbadas entre eles, digamos que antes da Rin e o Inuyasha se casarem as coisas eram bem melhores para o nosso casal, mas isso também foi num passado bem distante... Nem demorei muito pra postar... Espero que seja do seu agrado esse...

**Drik Phelton****: **você viu o flashback do começo do capítulo, certo?! Pois é... Acho que o passado que ela esconde não seja tão fofo quanto esse de fato acho que isso foi uma das épocas mais legais da vida dela. Quanto a Kagura é provável que ela faça uma aparição sim... mas não acho que venha a ser fixa na fic, pelo menos não por agora... E sim, definitivamente há muita tensão entre os dois... heheheheeh


	4. Por que você sempre me machuca!

_- isso significa. – ele deu um sorriso cínico. – que me contentarei com o pouco que conseguir._

_- sexo?_

_- Por que não? Meu desejo por ela é insaciável. Não sou como você que não sabe o que é uma obsessão, uma paixão tão forte que chega a ameaçar o bom senso._

_- oh, Seshoumaru, você é um homem forte. Não permita que essa obsessão estrague sua vida. Pense no marido dessa mulher._

_- o quê? Oh... – ele deu uma risada de desdém. – não se preocupe, não costumo destruir casamentos. Além do mais creio que ele nunca a amou de verdade._

- Você fez de tudo pra destruir o meu!

- foi diferente. Inuyasha e você não combinavam. Eu quis salvar ambos de um desastre.

- quanta bondade! – Ela caçoou com raiva de si mesma por ter sentido há alguns minutos compaixão por ele. – Quem pensa que é? Deus? Por que não admite que simplesmente não pôde tolerar que seu irmão fizesse suas próprias escolhas, sem consultá-lo? Que você não suportou a idéia de uma mulher não querê-lo?

- eu não diria isso.

Ela mordeu o lábio ao se lembrar do beijo. Por mais breve que tivesse sido não conseguia esquecer o prazer que lhe proporcionou.

Nas ilhas Seychelles experimentara uma paixão da qual não se julgava capaz. Nadara para bem longe para se afastar da cena na praia que a fizera chorar (**n/a: essa cena será explicada mais detalhadamente em capítulos posteriores, pois se trata de algo fundamental para o decorrer da fic**). Quando dera por si, Seshoumaru estava ao seu lado e a abraçara entre as águas. Pegando-a desprevenida, beijara-a com tanta brutalidade e desejo que ela correspondera por um instante, necessitada desesperadamente de consolo. Após o primeiro momento, porém, ele se negara a ouvir seus protestos e súplicas.

- eu já lhe disse que o odeio! – ela murmurou ansiosa para expulsar a lembrança de sua mente.

- De verdade? Ele a provocou com um sorriso, os olhos fixos em seu rosto. Venha cá, Rin.

Ela deu um passo para frente, mas recuou e seus pés se fincaram no chão. Ao menos uma dúzia de homens já tentara seduzi-la. Nenhum tivera tanto sucesso como Seshoumaru. Humilhada, ela fechou os olhos.

Ele tivera uma razão para seduzi-la naquela época. Provavelmente havia uma outra razão para isso, agora. Desejo ou orgulho ferido por não ter conseguido completar o que pretendia, e a levado para a cama.

- um dia desses deveria consultar um cardiologista.

- não há nada errado com o meu coração.

- sim, há. Ele está vazio. Precisa colocar algo dentro dele.

De repente ele riu um riso solto. Era a primeira vez que via aquele rosto com uma expressão tão suave. Dava para entender por que as mulheres o admiravam tanto. Ele deveria ser fascinante quando se decidia a usar seu charme. Com ela, entretanto, ele era uma águia pronta a fazê-la de vítima.

- você é um desafio ao ego masculino. É linda demais, enfeitiça os homens com sua vibração. No fundo, não a culpo por usar sua beleza para progredir na vida. – ele ergueu a ponta do lençol pela segunda vez. – Venha cá. Deixe-me mostrar o que significa ser rico.

A voz carregada de mel a teria vencido se não soubesse a espécie de víbora que ele era.

- não me vendo por dinheiro.

- sua conta bancária está tão grande assim? Nesse caso, o que quer para entregar seu corpo?

- amor – Rin respondeu com orgulho e tristeza pelo fato de Inuyasha não ter aceitado exatamente aquilo. Seu corpo e seu amor.

Seshoumaru deu outra risada desagradável.

- o que está pretendendo com esse sentimentalismo todo, posso saber? Afinal, o amor custa um preço que eu nunca pagaria para ter você.

- eu nunca lhe pediria.

- Que pena! Parece que terei realmente de abrir mão da sua companhia. Oh! Doce Bruxa da Branca de Neve. Alias não me lembro muito bem como era essa história. Minha infância foi mais curta que a das outras crianças. Aos doze anos, em vez de livros de história, eu tinha balancetes da empresa na minha mesa de cabeceira.

- se está tentando despertar minha compaixão, esqueça!

- de jeito nenhum. Só estou querendo que se lembre que eu fui jogado ao mar, para nadar e sobreviver, ou nadar e morrer, a uma idade em que a maioria das crianças só tem a matemática e a escalação do time de futebol pra se preocupar. Talvez tenha sido por isso que minha iniciação sexual aconteceu tão cedo.

- por falar em sexo, acho que deveria deixá-lo de lado, por enquanto.

- é o que pretendo. Dormir é tudo o que tenho forças para fazer no momento.

Ele se deitou e os cílios longos e espessos sombrearam os malares. Rin franziu o cenho e se perguntou o que fazer. Não parecia haver muito.

Seshoumaru tinha uma razão para ser como era. Seus pais haviam morrido muito cedo, assim como sua própria mãe que também estava no carro no dia do acidente. Ele lutara muito para se impor ao corpo dos diretores da empresa e depois tomar as rédeas dos negócios. E também da vida do irmão.

Ela estudou o rosto de linhas fortes. Seshoumaru tivera que amadurecer antes do tempo e não entendera que o amor deveria reinar acima de qualquer disciplina. Pobre Inuyasha. Fora tratado de modo inflexível, não se admirava ele ter se tornado uma criatura insegura.

- tudo bem, Rin disparou. Vou chamar a polícia.

- eu não faria isso se fosse você.

A voz ameaçadora deteve seus passos.

- por quê?

- haveria um escândalo.

- por quê? Ela tornou a perguntar.

- a unidade familiar é importante aqui. Não posso permitir que os vizinhos pensem que os membros de minha família estão em guerra.

- ora, não seja ridículo.

- minha família está acima dos rumores, entendeu? Todos devem se mostrar unidos em público, o que quer que aconteça. E por isso, Rin, que fiquei furioso quando soube sobre suas aventuras através dos jornais. Você expôs o respeitável sobrenome da família Taisho e isso foi imperdoável.

- não tive culpa.

- tire-me daqui a força e contarei alguns detalhes ao primeiro jornalista que aparecer na minha frente. A final seu nome já foi pra lama. Não posso fazer nada a respeito. Mas se tentar envolver o meu em sua vida, tomarei providencias. _A viúva do Pobre Inuyasha Taisho, que tão rapidamente a deixou,_ ainda seria manchete.

Rin pestanejou a idéia de uma invasão de imprensa. A publicidade seria insuportável. Ainda mais, se descobrissem o que ela estivera fazendo. Mordeu os lábios. Ele havia vencido a batalha. Aquela, ao menos.

O cansaço pareceu descer as suas pernas. Sua vontade era afundar numa banheira de água quente e permanecer ali durante horas.

- não pode me deixar em paz, Seshoumaru? Não acha que já brigamos o bastante sobre o túmulo de Inuyasha?

- Eu tenho uma justificativa: você o levou a morte! Ele irritou-se.

- Não!

A acusação a feriu como um golpe de faca. A vergonha e a angustia da cena do funeral tingiram seu rosto de escarlate. Fazia um ano.

- oh sim!Eu tive motivos para explodir aquele dia. Fiquei horrorizado com seu egoísmo, obrigando meu irmão a levá-la a todas as festas que apareciam, quando estava tão doente. Teve sorte por eu não tê-la enterrado junto com ele.

- Seshoumaru, Por favor! Ela suplicou os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- nunca a perdoarei por ter apressado a morte de Inuyasha. Eu amava meu irmão. E você? Qual a desculpa que pode me dar por ter gritado comigo como se fosse uma peixeira?

Rin sentiu que vacilava. Ele a estava torturando outra vez e ela precisava sair daquele quarto.

- não quero discutir sobre isso. Quer dormir? Então durma. Isto é, se sua consciência permitir. Tem uma hora e nada mais.

- tudo bem, eu me recupero depressa. Esse é o segredo do meu sucesso.

Ela esperava que seu olhar o fulminasse como um dardo envenenado. Em vez de morrer, contudo, ele apenas se virou.

- estarei no andar de baixo. – ela disse antes de sair.

**Em algum lugar não muito distante dali...**

**- Você acha que fizemos certo, Kagome? Um rapaz encostava a cabeça no colo da menina sentada sobre a relva. **

**- Inu, sei que nem Seshoumaru quanto menos Rin mereciam isso de nossa parte. **

**O vento gélido pareceu relaxar o casal que olhava atentamente o balançar das árvores e ouvia os barulhos peculiares da floresta ao redor.**

**- não gosto de me esconder. Ele disparou depois de um tempo de silencio.**

**- mas não podemos voltar... Se mentimos nossas mortes e aparecermos assim do nada seremos presos e provavelmente Seshoumaru mande nos matar. Riu tristemente.**

**- Esse é o preço que pagamos por seguir nosso coração. Ele levantou a cabeça e posicionou-se de frente a mulher. Amo você!**

**- Também te amo, só espero que um dia eles possam nos perdoar.**

**- Acho que não preciso do perdão deles. Só espero que assim como nós eles sejam muito felizes.**

**Fim do Capitulo IV**

********

n/a: olá gente... Espero que não fiquem muito chateados comigo pela demora em atualizar essa fic, mas eu estava um pouco sem criatividade e não está sendo muito fácil conciliar a faculdade e o trabalho

E ai o que me dizem desse capitulo!!! O Inuyasha não morreu! Ah, eu não conseguiria matá-lo de verdade... Seria um desperdício. No próximo capitulo, vou explicar um pouco o passado de todos os quatro (Rin, Seshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kagome). Espero que continuem acompanhando e me deixando mais e mais felizes com suas reviews...

Agradecimentos:

**beka taisho: **ai que bom que você está gostando... E desculpe-me, sinceramente pela demora na atualização... Somos duas, porque tem algo no seshy que mais ficar também apaixonadíssima por ele!!! Heheehhehe!

**Rayane: **bom, eu acho que demorou um pouquinho essa atualização, mas a próxima eu prometo que não demora tanto... : ) E que bom que você ta gostando, isso me deixa mega feliz... A propósito o que achou desse capitulo?

**Drik Phelton****: **poxa, assim você tira toda a graça da fic, mas é isso mesmo que voce pensou á a rin e não a kagura... Mas isso é segredo, não conte pra ninguém hehehehehehehehe!!

**Ana Spizziolli: **esse interessante foi num sentido bom? Dê-me sua opinião, crítica, sugestão, chute... Para que eu possa melhorar a fic.. E muito obrigada pela review!

**Rukia-hime****: **bom, você acertou quase tudo em suas suposições... O Inuyasha nunca bateu na Rin, mas na minha concepção ele talvez tenha feito algo bem pior... Eles tão zangados um com o outro, justamente porque não sabem a versão um do outro dos fatos que rodeiam a morte do Inuyasha e da Kagome... Ops! Acho que falei demais... hehehehehe nos próximos capítulos muita coisa vai ser esclarecida!


	5. Peso na Consciência?

N/a: Eu sei que demorei demais pra postar um capitulo novo dessa fic, eu estou sem criatividade para escrever o passado dos quatro como prometi que seria feito no capitulo anterior, mas como está demorando demais pra eu conseguir escrever sobre isso eu vou dar continuação, sem mencionar o passado... Mas prometo que ele será explicado. As reviews estão no final do capitulo... Amo vcs meninas e desculpem-me a demora!

Capitulo cinco: Peso na consciência?

**O cheiro inconfundível da comida de Kagome poderia ser sentido a quilômetros de distância. E a barriga de Inuyasha já começara a roncar.**

**Eles moravam em uma pequena cabana na Ilha Madeira, distante do centro da cidade, mas perto da Quitanda da família, aonde provavelmente Rin iria morar. **

**A vida era diferente do que ambos estavam acostumados, mas valia à pena! Eram felizes como nunca foram. **_**Nem sempre tudo é o que parece ser**_**. Inuyasha refletia enquanto fazia porta retratos de origami. **

**Quem olhasse para a família Taisho veria a perfeição e um modelo a ser seguido, entretanto a realidade contrastava com essa ideologia. **

**Seshoumaru, que se tornara líder da família após a morte dos pais, não teve direito a curtir sua adolescência. Fora obrigado, desde cedo a assumir os negócios do pai e cuidar do irmão. Tornara-se um homem frio e calculista, disposto a seguir as tradições familiares a risca. Mesmo que para isso fosse infeliz, e torna-se os outros infelizes. Foi isso o que aconteceu quando ele se casara com Kagome, sua prometida desde pequena. **

**Todos sabiam inclusive Seshoumaru que Inuyasha e Kagome sempre se amaram. Mas nada fez para impedir o casamento. Kagome, sem ter como protestar ou ter coragem pra fugir, aceitou a situação.**

**Mas a culpa não era apenas de Seshoumaru, certo? O futuro está na mão de cada pessoa e só quem pode decidir o melhor é a própria pessoa. Eu poderia ter fugido com ela, ela poderia ter dito "não", Rin poderia ter voltado mais cedo e declarado seu amor por meu irmão. Mas nada disso aconteceu.**

**Nenhum de nós teve coragem de contrariar. Ninguém foi forte o suficiente para lutar pelo que realmente queria, e as conseqüências disso são perceptíveis até hoje. **

**Quando não se aprende pelo amor, aprende-se pela dor. E infelizmente essa é a realidade da vida. **

**Admito que fiz Rin sofrer, e essa não era a minha intenção. Eu estava desesperado porque não poderia amar uma pessoa tão especial como ela. Mas também sabia que ela não me amava. Nossos corações sempre pertenceram a quem "nunca" poderíamos ter. Juntamos nossas dores. Mas o tempo nos fez pagar por nossa covardia. **

**Logo que me casei, contrariando as ordens de meu irmão, descobri um tumor no cérebro. Devo admitir, fiquei louco! Fiz Rin comer o pão que o diabo amassou. Ela me acompanhava a lugares que não gostava enquanto eu me drogava para poder aliviar a sensação de que iria morrer mais cedo do que o esperado. E o pior, sem nunca ter experimentado a sensação de ser feliz com a minha Kagome.**

**Apesar de sempre estar viajando com minha esposa, na época Rin, a mulher mais encantadora que já conheci, mas que infelizmente nunca passou de uma irmã, sempre mantive o contato com Kagome, o verdadeiro amor de minha vida. **

**Todos nós crescemos juntos: Seshoumaru, Rin, Kagome e eu. Após a morte de meus pais e da mãe de Rin, a mesma foi embora com seu pai. Só a reencontrei anos depois.**

**Rin e Kagome eram as únicas que sabiam que eu tinha um tumor no cérebro, mas em respeito a mim, nunca contaram ao meu irmão.**

**Uma coisa levou a outra... Eu estava, e estou predestinado a morrer, então fiz a coisa mais estupidamente incrível da minha vida... Propus a Kagome que morrêssemos aos olhos dos outros e vivêssemos o que me restava por viver. **

**E o mais incrível ainda ela aceitou. Forjamos nossas mortes. E aqui eu estou mais feliz do que nunca. Não sigo mais o meu tratamento de quimioterapia. Vivo isolado no meio de uma floresta, mas sou feliz. Creio que Rin, minha melhor amiga, minha irmã, entenderia a minha situação. Ela sempre me amara mesmo sabendo que eu sou um fracasso. **

**Sim, eu sou um fracasso. Primeiro tive medo de meu irmão e não lutei contra suas imposições. Segundo, quando a vida me pregou uma peça e me destinou a morte eu não soube lidar de maneira coerente com a única pessoa que tinha esperança de que eu fosse melhorar. E por isso eu devo desculpas a Rin. **

**Ela sempre foi a minha rocha. O elo que me mantinha são enquanto a doença se alastrava pelo meu corpo. Eu a fiz sofrer e tenho certeza que ainda faço. Não posso mais continuar com essa farsa. Tenho que falar com ela.**

Suas pernas pareciam pesadas quando deixou o quarto e fechou a porta. Mas a vontade de deitar e relaxar havia desaparecido. Como poderia sobreviver a próxima hora? A presença de Seshoumaru tornava qualquer relaxamento impossível.

O banho teria sido maravilhoso, mas ela não podia fazer isso com ele tão perto. Qualquer ato seu seria uma desculpa para um ataque sexual. Todas as mulheres eram conquistas em potencial para ele, um desafio a sua masculinidade.

Não queria pensar em sua fraqueza, mas as imagens, como se tivessem vida própria, teimavam em assaltá-la.

Flash Back:

_Rin, então com dezessete anos, estava nervosa porque deveria encontrar o irmão de Inuyasha pela primeira vez em muitos anos, e chocada com a inesperada revelação de que Seshoumaru tinha se casado com Kagome, e depois assustada com o ultimato de Seshoumaru lhe dera para deixar Inuyasha se não quisesse se arrepender._

_Como acabara acontecendo..._

_Seshoumaru adentrou a cabine ocupando todo o espaço com sua presença viril, sua voz suave, olhos sensuais... Mas essa primeira impressão de Rin não demorou muito tempo, já que a atmosfera se tornou irrespirável, quando ele fez algo inesperado._

_Lembrava-se de tudo como se tivesse ocorrido ontem. Ele havia quebrado o encantamento. Abraçara-a como se fosse uma boneca e a beijara com uma paixão tão intensa que rasgara os sete véus de sua sexualidade adormecida e quase a levara a corresponder com igual abandono. Inocente e ingênua, Rin fora dominada pela experiência devastadora de Seshoumaru na arte da sedução. Mas ela conseguira se salvar. No momento exato, percebeu o que ele estava fazendo e o porquê._

_Quanto a ele, não duvidava que seu arroubo de paixão fora real. Afinal, Seshoumaru não escondia o quanto sentia prazer ao lado às mulheres. E deveria ter se sentido completamente seguro de que ela trocaria o tímido irmão de apenas dezessete anos, por ele._

Fim de Flash Back

Resolveu ir para o andar de baixo da casa. O tremor a fez agarrar o corrimão empoeirado da escada para não cair. Sentia uma forte tontura, mas não a sensação de vertigem que a assaltava quando era obrigada a enfrentar as alturas. Era uma sensação diferente trazida pela vulnerabilidade física.

A explosão de cólera que se seguira a fizera arregalar os olhos. Que Deus a perdoasse, mas não podia mentir. No fundo, ela havia traído Inuyasha, pois sentira uma atração irresistível por seu irmão, por mais breve que fosse. E dessa forma, seus sentimentos por Inuyasha ficaram abalados para sempre.

Como pudera compará-los?

Seshoumaru se dispusera a seduzir a namorada do irmão apenas para lhe provar que ela não o amava. Fora muito mau. E não hesitara o procedimento a cada vez que a via.

Uma forte náusea a forçou a se sentar no último degrau da escada. Lembrou-se mais uma vez de seu marido. Inuyasha a idolatrava. Teria sido justo que ela sucumbisse aos instintos e deixasse que Seshoumaru lhe fizesse amor? Não. Definitivamente não. Inuyasha teria sido infeliz nos poucos anos de vida que lhe restavam. E ela nunca se perdoaria.

Fechou os olhos para reter as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu. Vinte e um anos. Isso não era idade para alguém morrer.

As lágrimas se transformaram em soluços. De repente, um abraço a envolveu pelos ombros e ela abriu imediatamente os olhos. Mas sua expressão deveria ter sido de medo, pois Seshoumaru se queixou.

- Por favor, Rin. Estou apenas tentando confortá-la.

- Não preciso do seu conforto! – ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele a segurou por ambos os braços e a encarou com firmeza.

- Acalme-se, Rin!

- Não preciso me acalmar, não preciso de conforto! – continuou a gritar e a chorar embora o que mais quisesse fosse apoiar a cabeça naquele ombro, agora coberto por um paletó azul-marinho. Tivera de ser forte, por causa de Inuyasha, por tempo demais. Mas querer o apoio de Seshoumaru parecia uma traição.

- Sim, você precisa. Está chorando.

- Não estou.

- O que é isso, então? – Ele tocou o rosto molhado.

- Suor.

- Que vem dos olhos?

- Há uma goteira no teto.

- Não está chovendo. Por que é tão teimosa? – Ele passou o polegar sobre o seu lábio.

- Tire suas mãos de cima de mim!- ela ordenou, o coração batendo mais rápido. – Oh, não! Inu...

Ele retirou a mão como se a tivesse queimado.

- Deixe-me em paz! – ela murmurou.

Percebeu que Seshoumaru se levantava e espiou para ver se estava se afastando. Mas ele permaneceu apoiado na parede, às mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Não até que você recupere o controle. Seus nervos estão em frangalhos. Está tomando algum tipo de droga?

- Não seja ridículo! – Rin protestou.

- O fato não me surpreenderia. A última vez que vi meu irmão, ele estava obviamente drogado. E você, também. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e esbugalhados.

Ela suspirou, cansada demais para explicar que seus olhos vermelhos foram devido à falta de sono, de tanto cuidar de Inuyasha, dia e noite.

- Eu estava triste. Tinha chorado.

- Por que ele não pôde mais levá-la para esquiar depois que, um dia, acordou semiparalizado?

- Desapareça! – ela implorou, dessa vez, sem forças para continuar gritando depois de ser forçada a lembrar sobre o momento em que descobrira que Inuyasha estava condenado por um tumor no cérebro.

- Eu a fiz chorar por fim? – Ela o Fitou com raiva e ele balançou a cabeça. – Não. Por que está chorando, então? - Ele ficou pálido, de repente. – Você está grávida?

Rin pestanejou. Isso seria impossível.

- não, não estou.

Ele deu um profundo suspiro.

- o que é? Briga de namorado? Foi por isso que abandonou seus amigos de Paris?

- Céus, você pensa tão mal de mim que quando choro só pode ser por um motivo trivial?

- Nunca a vi chorar antes – ele respondeu. – Nem no enterro de Inuyasha.

Ele continuava pálido.

- Eu tinha muito o que fazer. Não havia tempo para lágrimas.

- Ou não havia nenhuma para você chorar.

- Eu amava Inuyasha – ela declarou e disse a verdade. Talvez não o tivesse amado como esposa, mas como uma irmã. – Você sempre se recusou a aceitar o fato.

- Não. Você nunca o amou. Acha que eu não conheço a linguagem do corpo?

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Passei a minha vida observando as pessoas e suas relações, lendo os sinais atrás de suas palavras, de suas mentiras. Você amou meu irmão, assim como eu o amava. Nunca como uma mulher.

Ela sentiu o estômago dar uma reviravolta.

- Está enganado!

- Não creio.

Ele se aproximou e segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos.

- Isso é intolerável! – Rin protestou.

- Olhe para mim e diga se o amou com paixão!

- Você não tem o direito...

- Diga!

- Você não tem o direito de...

- Obrigá-la a confessar a verdade? – Ele continuou a lhe acariciar o rosto. – Já vi centenas de casais apaixonados e sei que vocês dois não estavam. Meus pais, por exemplo, se amavam tanto que quando meu pai morreu minha mãe desistiu de lutar e entregou-se a morte. Talvez tenha sido essa carência de Inuyasha que o fez se encantar por você. Uma mulher que ele sempre conhecera e confiara, mas que no fundo só estava interessado em seu dinheiro.

- Talvez ele apenas tenha se surpreendido em encontrar alguém que não o trocou pelo irmão! Ele te idolatrava! E você não tinha outra atitude exceto zombar de tudo o que ele dizia ou fazia.

- Não era assim! Ele precisava de alguém que o orientasse. Eu me sentia responsável por ele.

- Você o sufocava. Sempre era melhor do que ele em tudo o que fazia. A necessidade que Inuyasha sentia em receber sua aprovação chegava a ser desesperadora.

- Bem, quanto a ele resolver se casar apenas para provar que era maduro o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões, mostra o quão instável ele era. Eu não tive outra saída a não ser tentar impedi-lo. Meu irmão ficou obcecado por você devido a sua beleza. Depois quis me impressionar pelo tipo de mulher que conseguia atrair. Eu sabia que ele sempre fora apaixonado por minha mulher, Kagome, eu sei que ambos sempre se amaram...

- Então por que não deixou que fossem felizes juntos? Todos sabiam que era só você dizer não e aquela palhaçada de tradição de família acabaria. Estava em suas mãos mudar as nossas vidas. – Ela disse exausta.

- Eu sou um homem de tradição, Rin. Eu cumpri o meu dever de líder.

- Você fez com que todos nós sofrêssemos.

- Não nego Kagome e eu não nos amávamos, quer dizer, nos amávamos da mesma forma que você e Inuyasha... Como irmãos!

- Pare! – ela gemeu. Por favor, pare de me atormentar!

Ele afastou duas mechas de cabelos para trás de suas orelhas.

- Com uma relação que se sustentava em bases tão fracas, não era de se admirar que ele tivesse medo de perdê-la e falhar na sua mais importante escolha, ou seja, casar com você para me provar que era auto-suficiente.

- Pare!

- Então ele a cobria de presentes. – Seshoumaru prosseguiu sem piedade – e escondia a doença de mim por medo que eu viesse consolá-la. Mais ainda. Ele temia que nós pudéssemos cair em tentação e levar o conforto mais além.

- Não!

- Mas você ficou tentada, não ficou? Desejou se entregar nas duas vezes em que a beijei.

Ela pestanejou. A tentação quase ultrapassara os limites do suportável.

- Eu nunca...

- Não, mas não pode negar que existiu uma forte atração sexual entre nós. Se resistiu foi apenas para não magoar Inuyasha. Era esposa dele, e melhor amiga de Kagome. Além do mais não iria se arriscar a perder o dinheiro e a independência apenas para se tornar a amante de um homem mais velho, não é?

- Eu não me casei com o seu irmão por dinheiro! - A mulher se defendeu.

- Claro que se casou! – O tom da voz dele se tornou duro como o aço. – Você estava desempregada e havida perdido seu pai. Inuyasha foi seu Papai Noel, sua tábua de salvação. Nunca o amou. Tenho certeza de que nunca se entregou a ele por completo, sexualmente.

Rin ficou indignada, mas engoliu as palavras antes de responder.

- Meu casamento é um livro fechado. O que aconteceu não lhe diz respeito. E seu tempo nessa casa já terminou. Se não for embora, eu mandarei sua ameaça as favas e chamarei a polícia.

- Aconselho-a verificar antes quanto aos direitos que detém sobre esta casa.

Ela mordeu o lábio para não demonstrar o quanto aquelas palavras a alarmavam.

- Poupe-me tempo e diga. Ela é minha, não é?

Ele cruzou os braços, a expressão indecifrável

- Não... Inteiramente.

Fim do Capitulo Cinco.

N/a: oi meninas, quanto tempo ehn?!! Eu não dou as caras faz muuuuito tempo mesmo...hehehehehehehe!!!! Por favor, meninas não me abandonem... Eu estou num bloqueio mental com essa fic... Mas espero que vocês me ajudem, aceito sugestões... O que vocês acham que deve acontecer com o Seshy e a Rin... Inuyasha e Kagome...

Agora as reviews:

Debs-Chan:

Que bom que consegui te surpreender... Sabe eu tava tão empolgada escrevendo o capitulo que o meu cérebro doido me levou a isso... Mas eu tenho que confessar que eu mesma estou surpresa... E o que você achou da atitude do Inuyasha agora? Peso na consciência deve ser terrível...

Hachi-chan 2:

Rachei de rir com a tua review... hehehehehhehehehee!!!! Pois é... Pode ser um final pra ele sim a morte... Mas se analisarmos a situação vemos todos os quatro agindo como covardes, mas devo admitir que a atitude do Inu e da kagome é injustificável. As suas sugestões vão ser todas anotadas porque elas são muito boas... kkkkkk!!!!

Drik Phelton:

Caraça... Você presta mesmo atenção... é tudo isso mesmo o que você ta pensando... Você está no caminho certo... Engraçado... O Inuyasha está sendo xingado demais... Pelo menos não é a autora da fic... hehehehheeh!!!

Rukia-hime

Não se preocupe o seu pedido será atendido, no próximo capitulo eu prometo que vai ter algo mais romântico entre a Rin e o Seshy... Só espero que a volta do Inuyasha não atrapalhe... Ops! Falei demais... Guarda segredo, viu! Heheheheheh... Pode sim, adorei ser chamada de Camila-chan...

Susan:

Muito obrigada Susan... Estou felicíssima que você esta gostando da minha fic... Ele não vai conseguir não amar a Rin, porque eu acho que ele já ama, só esconde pra poder se proteger... Ops! Falei demais de novo (¬¬)  
Beijos...

Meninas eu to tão feliz com os comentários de vocês... Sejam boazinhas comigo e deixem muitas reviews que eu prometo que o próximo capitulo não demora muito...

Bjos!


End file.
